1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure, a display panel, an electro-optical apparatus, and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure, a display panel, an electro-optical apparatus respectively having protrudent patterns, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mainly composed of an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the above-mentioned two substrates. The transflective LCD panel may achieve a display effect by simultaneously utilizing a backlight source and an external light source, and therefore a relatively good display effect may be achieved by the transflective LCD panel under different ambient light intensity environments. In the transflective LCD panel, a pixel structure of the active device array substrate has a transmissive area and a reflective area for respectively providing a transmissive display mode and a reflective display mode.
Generally, during fabrication of the transflective LCD panel with a good reflectivity, a plurality of protrudent patterns is fabricated in the reflective area. Such protrudent patterns may also be applied to a reflective LCD panel. In a conventional fabrication process, when the plurality of protrudent patterns is fabricated, two photo-mask processes are generally performed to form a plurality of bumps. Next, after a baking process, surfaces of the bumps may be smoothed to form the protrudent patterns.
The process of forming the protrudent patterns base on two photo-mask processes and two photolithography processes elongates a time of fabricating the whole LCD panel. Moreover, in a conventional design, the protrudent patterns are irregularly arranged in the reflective area, by which the improvement of the reflectivity is limited. In addition, the conventional pixel structure provides a relatively wide display viewing angle in certain directions and relatively narrow display viewing angle in other directions. Therefore, the display effects provided by the conventional pixel structure with the irregularly arranged protrudent patterns and the display panel using the same is still required to be improved.